Maybe Tonight
by badshitfromwheniwas14
Summary: A song fic depicting what SHOULD'VE happened after Timelash aired on TV. It's Peri and the sixth Doctor. AU. please r&r.


Maybe Tonight 

A song fic that displays the love and passion that Peri feels for the Doctor (6). It's the Australian Idol 3 winner, Kate DeAraugo's debut song.

_I've been holding on,_

_To a love gone wrong,_

_It's true, for too long. _

_The hurt it left inside,_

_Has made me wanna hide,_

_Too much, but I do._

_I'm not afraid,_

_To be alone, the truth is I'm all right,_

_But something has been missing from my life._

Peri sat on her bed in the TARDIS and contemplated the events that had just happened. _"I – I just worry about you Doctor" _These words were ringing in her ears. How could she have been so careless? When Peri fell in love with the Doctor, she vowed never to let her true feelings show. It would kill her if he rejected her. That was why Peri put herself through hell only being the Doctor's friend.

_Maybe tonight, maybe I'll fall,_

_Maybe he'll crash through my walls,_

_Maybe at last, love will come back,_

_And take me deep into his arms._

_Maybe the heart, that comes apart, will finally mend._

_Maybe tonight, maybe I'll fall in love again._

The Doctor felt stupid. How could he have not seen it before? Peri liked him. Heck, she probably loved him. The whole speech she had made in the TARDIS before. The way she was so adamant about not leaving him to go stop a bomb from destroying Karfle. It was at this point he realised that no matter what, Peri was never going to leave his side. She would probably die next to the Doctor if it meant she was with him. And it was at that moment that the Doctor wanted to sweep her up into his arms and never let her out of his sight again. To promise that nothing would come between them ever again. He wanted, he couldn't explain what he wanted, words couldn't explain it. One word could; he wanted Peri. Peri.

_Cried a lot of tears, faced a lot of fears,_

_To get, right here. _

_Every chapter ends,_

_Before the right one can begin again,_

_In this story of love._

It was now or never. Before she lost her nerve. Peri was going to do this. She was going to march right into the Doctor's room and tell him exactly how she felt. Even if he broke her heart she wasn't going to keep it bottled up inside. With that, Peri wandered shyly into the Doctor's room to find him lying on his bed oblivious to his surroundings.

_Maybe tonight, maybe I'll fall,_

_Maybe he'll crash through my walls,_

_Maybe at last, love will come back,_

_And take me deep into his arms._

_Maybe the heart, that comes apart,will finally mend._

_Maybe tonight, maybe I'll fall in love again._

Peri opened her mouth to speak, but the Doctor beat her to it," funny things emotions. They can make your life heaven, or, they can make it hell. Do you know Peri, that the emotions I feel, hatred, fear, anger, annoyance, are all very familiar feelings to me? But there is one that I feel is new territory for me. Do you know what this feeling is?"

_I'm ready for another chance,_

_I'm right now that's in the past,_

_I know I will survive, whatever comes,_

"Uh is it love Doctor? Passion? Purity?" Peri answered the Doctor confused. She wasn't quite sure where he was headed with this, and Peri had forgotten as to why she was even in his room.

_Maybe tonight, maybe I'll fall,_

_Maybe he'll crash through my walls,_

_Maybe at last, love will come back,_

_And take me deep into his arms._

_Maybe the heart, that comes apart, will finally mend._

_Maybe this time, I'm gonna find love that never ends._

_Maybe tonight, I'll finally fall in love again._

_Maybe tonight, ill finally fall in love again._

_Maybe tonight ill finally fall in love again._

"Yes Peri Yes! Love! I've never been able to love another being. Sure I love my planet and the universe, the TARDIS. But never some_one _else. Always something. Peri, I love you," the Doctor yelled ecstatically.

At that moment Peri remembered why she was even in his room. This was what she had wanted to tell the Doctor. Her heart felt a sigh of relief as she realised he wouldn't be rejecting her.

But the Doctor had thought otherwise. He stood there waiting for Peri to laugh at him, mock the way he felt and encourage him to forget about her by saying that she was nothing special. Tell him to set the TARDIS coordinates and be on their way to their next destination. Instead, Peri gave the Doctor a hug and she was pressing up against him, - tightly.

He embraced her back and placed a soft kiss in her hair. Then he cupped her chin between his index finger and thumb, and before she could say anything he planted a feather soft, yet passionate kiss on her lips.

"Now what was it that made you come in her in the first place?" the Doctor asked.

"It's not important," Peri replied.

That's it! Enjoyed it, or despised it so much your eyes feel like they are soiled? Hit the review button now or tomorrow a pair of carnivorous underwear will eat you. : p


End file.
